The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to virtual machines.
Cloud computing facilitates the ability to provision a virtual machine for a customer quickly and easily, without requiring the customer to purchase hardware or provide floor space for a physical server. The customer may expand or contract the virtual machine according to changing preference(s). Typically, the cloud computing provider provisions the virtual machine, which is physically resident at the provider's datacenter. In this environment, the customer's virtual machine is running as a guest and the cloud provider uses hypervisor code running as a host to virtualize the server resources between multiple virtual machines, possibly belonging to different customers.